


Pretty You

by fumifumiya



Category: Pet (Anime 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumifumiya/pseuds/fumifumiya
Summary: Pertama kalinya Hiroki merasakann jatuh cinta. Bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang perempuan bernama Tsukasa?This fic is gift for delai♡
Relationships: Hiroki × Fem!Tsukasa
Kudos: 3





	Pretty You

Seorang pemuda berambut senja menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mata emasnya menatap ke pintu masuk toko ikannya, menatap orang berlalu lalang dibawah langit sore hari. Tatapannya terlihat kesal, khawatir dan cemas karena memikirkan seorang perempuan.

Perempuan yang sudah memberikan dia arti dari kata hidup. Namanya Tsukasa.

Tanpa Tsukasa itu, dia tidak bisa seperti sekarang, tumbuh normal seperti orang pada umumnya, memiliki kepribadian, mempunyai ingatan. Semua karena dia. 

Mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia alami bersama dengan Tsukasa, muncul perasaan berdebar seakan jantungnya akan copot karena berdetak terlalu kencang, pipinya merasa panas dan merasa sesak. Hal ini bukan pertama kali dia alami, sebenarnya dia sudah mengalami beberapa kali.

Dia ingat pernah bertanya kepada Satoru.

"Satoru, kalau jantung kita berdebar sangaaaaat kencang, dan pipi merasa merah dan merasa sesak, itu ciri-ciri penyakit apa?"

"…. Hiroki, itu bukan penyakit"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu tanda kau sedang jatuh cinta"

Begitu jawaban Satoru.

Setelah dia mencari arti dari jatuh cinta itu sendiri, mendadak dia merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun mencintai seorang perempuan yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya?

Okay, menurut artikel yang dia baca, cinta itu selalu muncul tanpa memandang umur, gender, dan status. 

Tetapi, Tsukasa kan sudah membesarkan dirinya seperti seorang ibu yang membesarkan anaknya. Apa ini tak apa? Lagian dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi seseorang yang lebih untuk Tsukasa.

Tiba-tiba dia berpikir.

Apa Tsukasa menyukainya?

Akhir-akhir ini Tsukasa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sampai tidak sempat untuk menatap dirinya atau memperhatikan dirinya. Ya kecuali mengabulkan permintaannya.

Percuma kalau hanya dia menyukai Tsukasa, dan Tsukasa tidak. Mungkin selama ini Tsukasa selalu baik padanya karena menganggap dirinya 'anak'nya. Wajar seorang ibu akan selalu baik kepada anaknya. 

Lagi pula Tsukasa dan dirinya kan tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, pasti Tsukasa hanya menganggap dia 'adik' kecilnya.

Hiroki merasa tidak ada kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihnya Tsukasa. Sepertinya mustahil jika melihat sifat Tsukasa yang acuh tak acuh kepada dirinya. Sifat Tsukasa tidak bisa ditebak.

Semakin dia memikirkan perasaan dia kepada Tsukasa, semakin sesak, tetapi semakin pula dia berpikir kalau dia mencintai Tsukasa. Perasaan khawatir, cemas dan kesal dalam satu waktu adalah akibat dari itu semua.

Memikirkannya membuat dirinya gila, tanpa sadar Hiroki meremas kencang rambutnya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, pintu bening itu bergeser karena ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Tadaima, Hiroki"

Mendengar suara itu, Wajah Hiroki langsung berubah drastis dari cemberut menjadi wajah senang.

Dia langsung berlari menuju orang tersebut sambil berlari dari meja kasir.

"Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa!"

Hiroki langsung menerjang perempuan itu, mereka berdua jatuh bersama karena tenaga Hiroki yang terlalu besar. Tsukasa mengaduh karena pantatnya mendarat dengan keras ke bawah.

"Tsukasa! Gomen ne!"

"Ahaha tak apa, hanya sakit sedikit" Kata Tsukasa sambil mengelus tangan Hiroki supaya tenang. 

Sebenarnya sakit sekali ditambah lelah, tapi melihat wajah Hiroki, rasanya tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Tidak, pasti sakit sekali, maafkan aku" Kata Hiroki memelas lalu menunduk, kaya seekor anjing yang sedih.

Tsukasa tersenyum, mengelus rambut sewarna langit di sore hari. "Hiroki hebat"

Wajah Hiroki terangkat, menunjukkan wajah bingung nan polosnya.

"Sudah menjaga toko kita" Hiroki terkekeh, senang dipuji, apalagi kalau sama Tsukasa. 

"Tentu saja!"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. Mood Hiroki gampang berubah jika bersama Tsukasa. Seperti hanya Tsukasalah yang bisa mengontrol Hiroki.

Tentu saja, itu karena Hiroki adalah Pet-nya Tsukasa.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Tsukasa, hari ini aku saja yang masak untuk makan malam" 

Tsukasa menoleh setelah dia membereskan high heelsnya, "Aku tidak mood makan"

"Kau harus makan, Tsukasa"

"Tapi aku sudah makan"

"Makan apa?"

"Kuah … aku tidak tahu namanya apa"

Tsukasa mendekati Hiroki yang duduk di kursi meja makan, "Tsukasa, itu bukan makan, mau ku buatin apa? Pancake? Bubur?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mood untuk makan" Jawab Tsukasa dengan nada dingin. Membuat Hiroki sedikit, sakit.

"Tsukasa .. "

"Aku mau mandi dulu ya, Hiroki"

Tsukasa lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hiroki sendirian.

Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada tujuan mau melakukan apa, tapi badannya bergerak sendiri mengambil bahan bahan untuk membuat pancake. 

Dia sebenarnya membuat pancake itu hanya untuk dirinya, dia lapar karena seharian belum makan, sibuk mengurus ikan ikan -dan memikirkan Tsukasa- membuatnya lupa untuk mengisi perut.

Tapi pancake dia tidak sebulat dan sempurna buatan Tsukasa. Dia pikir emang dia payah dalam memasak. Lihat saja sekarang bentukan pancakenya pun aneh.

Drrrrr Drrrrrrt Drrrrrrt

Smartphone Tsukasa bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, Tsukasa meninggalkan Smartphonenya di meja makan. Hiroki lalu melihat tampilan Smartphone Tsukasa. Alisnya menekuk saat melihat kontak yang menelepon. Katsuragi? Satoru? 

Hiroki mengumpat dia tidak bisa baca kanji. Jangankan baca kanji, nulis hiragana dan katakana pun masih berantakan.

'Kaya gini mau jadi kekasihnya Tsukasa? Malu kau Hiroki' Begitu kata hatinya.

Karena Hiroki adalah anak baik, dia pikir takutnya itu adalah panggilan pekerjaan, jadi dia pergi ke kamar Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa ini ada telp- WAAAA TSUKASA!!" 

Saat itu Hiroki rasanya ingin pindah planet saja. Dia memalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Tsukasa, orang yang dia suka.

Bagaimana tidak, dia masuk ke kamar Tsukasa sedangkan Tsukasa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan BASAH DAN TELANJANG, tidak telanjang juga sih, dia pakai celana dalam hitam.

'BAKA HIROKI BAKA'

"Ada apa Hiroki?" Tanya Tsukasa dengan nada tenang.

"I-ini smartp-phonemu berbunyi" Kata Hiroki sambil berusaha melihat ke arah lain.

"Oh?"

Dengan santainya Tsukasa mendekati Hiroki. Hiroki bisa mencium aroma mint segar ketika Tsukasa berdiri di depannya. Untungnya handuk yang di kalungi Tsukasa -dan juga rambutnya yang panjang- menutupi dadanya.

Sebenarnya Hiroki biasa saja dengan dada perempuan bahkan dia sedikit risih saat melihatnya, toh dia sering melihatnya di ingatan orang lain saat sedang bekerja.

TETAPI INI PERTAMA KALINYA DIA MELIHAT PUNYA TSUKASA DAN DIA SEDANG JATUH CINTA DENGAN TSUKASA.

"Ah terima kasih" 

"Aha-ha-ha" Hiroki malah ketawa gugup dan masih melihat ke arah lain. Membuat Tsukasa bingung.

Alih alih Tsukasa ingin tanya ada apa dengan Hiroki, hidungnya malah menangkap aroma lain.

"Bau gosong apa ini?"

Seketika Hiroki teriak, "PANCAKENYA!!" Lalu dia buru-buru keluar dari kamar Tsukasa.

Sebenarnya hatinya bersyukur sekali dengar aroma gosong pancake yang membuat dia bisa kabur dari sana.

Iya, Hiroki terperangkap dalam imajinasinya sendiri sebagai pemuda 17 tahun yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta dan melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

Tetapi, namanya bukan Hiroki jika dia tidak sedih melihat pancakenya gosong dan berwarna hitam. Setelah mematikan kompor, dia malah bersimpuh di lantai sambil menangis.

Tsukasa yang baru selesai berpakaian dengan kaos belang belang dan celana pendek langsung menuju ke dapur. Melihat Hiroki keadaan seperti menangisi nasib pancakenya.

"Hiroki, kau tidak apa apa?" 

'TENTU SAJA TIDAK, SEMUA GARA-GARA TSUKASA' Itu yang ingin dikatakan Hiroki.

"Aku tidak apa .. apa" Itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tsukasa hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ya-sudah-kalau-begitu.

Mata violet perempuan itu menatap pancake hitam di wajan. Tanpa sadar dia terkekeh, Hiroki memang tidak bisa membuat pancake dengan bulatan sempurna.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku jika kau ingin pancake, Hiroki?"

"Kau kan sedang mandi" Hiroki langsung mengingat kejadian tadi dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Tapi bisa kan kau menungguku, Hiroki" 

"Iya iyaa"

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara khas adonan terpanggang diatas wajan diantara mereka berdua. Hiroki menatap lekat punggung perempuan kesayangannya. Dengan posisi kepala diatas meja.

Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran perkataan Satoru.

"Sebaiknya kau menyatakan perasaanmu saja, rasa sesak yang kau maksud itu timbul karena kau memendam perasaan itu"

Tapi, bagaimana? Bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tsukasa?

Kalau dari film yang pernah dia lihat, harus ditempat romantis seperti taman, hotel, restoran. 

"Nee, Tsukasa, besok jalan jalan yuk"

"Tidak bisa Hiroki, besok aku ada pekerjaan" Jawab Tsukasa sambil menuangkan sirup maple ke pancakenya. Lalu dia memberikan piring berisi pancake itu kepada Hiroki.

Sudah Hiroki duga Tsukasa akan menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Kau membuat adonannya kebanyakan, huft jadi terpaksa aku membuat juga untukku" Keluh Tsukasa. 

"Bukankah itu bagus? Akhir akhir ini Tsukasa juga jarang makan"

"Aku tidak mood makan" 

"Kau harus makan!"

"Tapi aku tidak mood"

"Kau akan kurus nantinya"

"Siapa yang peduli?" 

"Aku peduli, Tsukasa! Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sedikit saja, Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu!" 

Tsukasa menatap Hiroki dengan mata violetnya. "Kau kenapa, Hiroki? Hari ini kau sangat aneh"

Seketika Hiroki menutup mulutnya. "Tidak apa apa" 

"Bohong"

"Aaaaa~ aku ngantuk~ aku mau tidur. Terima Kasih makanannya" Hiroki langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, berusaha menghindari Tsukasa.

Tapi baru saja dia akan naik tangga, tiba tiba Tsukasa mencegatnya dengan meng-kabedon Hiroki.

"Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dariku" 

Ini yang Hiroki takutkan jika dia ketahuan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu" Hiroki berusaha tenang, padahal dia sedang ketakutan.

"BOHONG"

DUG

Hiroki melirik tangan yang habis meninju tembok. Bagaimana jika tangan itu meninju dirinya? Mungkin lebih baik begitu.

"T-Tsukasa, tenangkan dirimu"

"Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan dirimu?" Alis Hiroki terangkat sebelah mendengar Tsukasa berbicara begitu. Apa maksudnya?

"Dari bulan kemarin kau selalu bertingkah aneh, selalu menatapku, tiba tiba pipimu memerah, gugup tiba-tiba. Ada apa sebenarnya dirimu itu? Kau pikir tingkahmu itu tidak terlihat hah?"

"M-memangnya kenapa jika aku begitu, Tsukasa? Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Tsukasa terdiam lama, mencari jawaban. Kalau dipikir, kenapa juga dia bisa semarah ini hanya karena tingkah Hiroki. Bukannya dia tidak peduli dengan orang lain?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Tiba-tiba Tsukasa merasa badannya diputar secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata Hiroki memutar posisi mereka, sekarang dia yang berada dikurungan lengan Hiroki.

Tsukasa merasa aura berbeda dari Hiroki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku? Dengan dalih aku masih anak kecil? Apa aku pernah memaksamu begini? Tidak Tsukasa, tidak pernah"

"H-Hiroki" 

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku, tetapi sebagai anak kecil lagi, Tsukasa" 

Wajah Hiroki tampak begitu dingin. Dia ingat terakhir Hiroki begini adalah saat Katsuragi menganggunya dan membuatnya muntah. Apa dia berniat untuk menjebaknya?

"Hiroki! C-cukup!" Tsukasa sedikit panik melihat Hiroki menatap lebih dalam, tangannya pun memegang bahunya agar dia tidak bisa kabur.

"Tsukasa, semakin lama kau membuatku kesal" Tangan Hiroki meremas bahu kecil Tsukasa. Seakan sedang melampiaskan amarahnya yang selama ini dia pendam.

"S-sakit … Hiroki, sakit!" 

Seketika Hiroki tersadar apa yang dia lakukan. Emosinya tadi membuat dia bertingkah menyakiti Tsukasa. 

'APA YANG KAU PERBUAT HIROKI!!' 

Buru-buru dia melepaskan bahu Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, g-gomen" Tsukasa hanya menatap dia seperti ketakutan. Dan tatapan itu membuatnya sakit.

Hiroki pun menjauh dari Tsukasa. Wajahnya berubah menjadi ingin menangis. "G-gomenasai"

"Hiroki … "

Tangan Tsukasa menjulur untuk membelai Hiroki supaya dia tenang, seperti biasa yang dia lakukan. Tetapi kini Hiroki malah menjauh darinya dan melarikan diri.

"Hiroki!!"

Hiroki berlari ke atas, menaiki tangga. Tsukasa sedikit lambat untuk mengejarnya karena rasa sakit dibahunya. Pemuda itu lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tidak membiarkan Tsukasa masuk..

"Hiroki! Buka pintunya!!" Tsukasa mengedor pintu kamar itu. "Hiroki, mari kita bicarakan dulu okay, buka pintunya"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tsukasa terus saja mengedor-ngedor pintu itu sambil meneriaki nama si pemuda. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menjawab.

Pemuda itu sekarang sedang bergelung didalam selimut, menangisi kebodohannya karena sudah menyakiti Tsukasa.

"Baka Hiroki, hiks"

Tapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi Tsukasa, seakan sudah lenyap. Sekarang dia malah takut perasaannya yang sebenarnya ketahuan oleh Tsukasa lalu dia akan merasa jijik padanya, lalu mencari yang lain untuk menggantikannya. Memikirkannya membuat Hiroki pusing sendiri.

Perasaan ini membuatnya lelah, menyembunyikannya dari Tsukasa pun percuma karena perempuan itu akan selalu peka kepadanya. Ingin menyatakan, tapi tidak siap dengan akibat yang akan terjadi, dia takut Tsukasa meninggalkannya.

Tsukasa tidak boleh meninggalkannya, dia harus berada disisi Hiroki selamanya. Tanggung jawab karena bikin Hiroki pusing dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia terus memikirkan hal itu sampai dia pun tertidur karena saking lelahnya. Seiring dengan suara Tsukasa dan gedoran pintu yang perlahan menghilang.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Hiroki, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Hiroki terbangun karena mimpinya. Mimpi Tsukasa menangis didepannya dan bilang jangan meninggalkannya.

Apa itu? Seharusnya dia yang begitu. Lagi pula dia tidak pernah akan meninggalkan Tsukasa.

Manik oren keemasannya menatap pintu kamar dia. Tampak tenang, tidak seperti semalam. 

Hiroki melihat jam dinding, ternyata dia baru tertidur 2 jam. Sekarang masih jam 1 malam. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasa haus.

Jam segini Tsukasa pasti sedang tidur, karena dia ada pekerjaan. Ya pada akhirnya dia yang akan ditinggal, ini salahnya karena dia tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan agensi lagi sehingga Tsukasalah yang mengerjakan semuanya.

Hiroki lalu membuka kunci pintunya. Dia merasa kaget saat membuka pintu.

"Tsukasa!"

Ternyata perempuan itu tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya. Dan saat Hiroki membuka pintu, badan Tsukasa terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oh? Hiroki?" Jawab Tsukasa dengan nada khas bangun tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsukasa?!"

"Aku menunggumu untuk buka pintu"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menunggu dengan tidur di depan pintu!"

"Aku khawatir padamu"

Hati Hiroki merasa hangat ketika Tsukasa berkata seperti itu. Perempuan ini sukses membuat dinding pertahanan yang sudah dia buat sebelum dia buka pintu, hancur seketika.

"Kuso!" 

Hiroki pun menggendong Tsukasa dengan bridal style, membawanya ke kasur kamarnya. Tsukasa yang diperlakukam seperti itu diam saja, walau aslinya dia sedikit aneh digendong bridal style oleh Hiroki.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tsukasa saat Hiroki akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Aku haus"

Kryuuuuk

Suara itu bukan dari perut Hiroki. Tapi dari Tsukasa. Hiroki mendengus kesal.

"Kebiasaan" 

"Kau juga hanya memakan pancakemu setengah" Tsukasa berusaha membela dirinya.

"Terserah, aku akan bawakan pancakemu dan kau harus menghabisinya" Hiroki lalu turun ke bawah meninggalkan Tsukasa.

Mata Tsukasa memperhatikan kamarnya Hiroki. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali koleksi kalungnya dan juga boneka ikannya. Tidak ada poster aneh aneh yang biasa ada dikamar remaja diumur 17 tahun. 

Lalu dia melihat smartphone Hiroki. Barang kali Hiroki menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya. Untungnya Hiroki tidak mem-password smartphonenya. 

Homescreennya menampilkan seorang perempuan sedang tersenyum. Gambarnya diambil secara diam diam karena si perempuan tidak tersenyum kepada kamera.

Tsukasa pun tahu itu adalah dirinya yang sedang melayani pelanggan saat jadi pelayan di barnya Kenji. Tapi dia tidak sadar jika Hiroki mengambil fotonya saat itu.

"Tsukasa?"

Perempuan itu tersentak kaget saat Hiroki sudah berada di depan pintu, tak lupa piring berisi pancakenya. Mata Hiroki menangkap Tsukasa memegang smartphonenya.

"A-ano"

"Pancakemu sudah kuhangatkan" Kata Hiroki sambil memberi piringnya kepada Tsukasa.

"Arigatou"

Tsukasa lalu memakan pancakenya yang ternyata sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Jadi dia tinggal memakannya saja.

Mereka dua saling diam. Hiroki duduk di lantai sedangkan Tsukasa duduk diatas kasur sambil memakan pancake dalam diam. Bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

"Hiroki/Tsukasa" Keduanya langsung terdiam.

"Hiroki duluan"

"Tidak, Tsukasa saja"

Tsukasa diam sebentar, "Kamu kenapa, Hiroki?"

"Aku? tidak apa apa"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku jujur"

Tsukasa menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah jika kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung, apa di smartphonemu ada sesuatu yang bisa mengungkapkan?"

Hiroki berpikir, "Sepertinya ada"

"Dimana?"

Hiroki merasakan pipinya memerah, "Galeri"

Tsukasa pun membuka galeri ponsel Hiroki. Tidak ada apa selain folder kamera.

Tsukasa pun membuka folder tersebut. Awalnya hanya foto ikan dan hal random. Tsukasa pun men-scroll ke bawah.

Semakin ke bawah, semakin hanya satu jenis foto yang diambil.

Foto dirinya. Mulai dari berbagai pakaian, berbagai ekspresi, berbagai sudut.

"Hiroki, kenapa kau mengambil banyak fotoku?" Tidak ada jawaban. 

"Hiroki-" Ternyata yang dipanggil sudah memakai headphone. Pantas dia tidak dengar.

Tsukasa menaruh piring kosongnya di meja di dekatnya. Mengambil headphone secara paksa. Membuat pemuda itu kaget dan menoleh secara perlahan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Hiroki?" Kata Tsukasa sambil memperlihatkan koleksi foto Hiroki-yang merupakan foto Tsukasa- kepada Hiroki.

"Aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang indah" Jawab Hiroki sepolos mungkin. Padahal hatinya sudah panik takut Tsukasa jijik sama dia.

"Indah?" Tsukasa memegang pipinya, "Memang aku ini indah?" Sambil menatap Hiroki.

'HNGGGG HENTIKAN TSUKASA JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU TOLONG' Teriakan Hati pemuda senja.

"Iyaa, kau cantik soalnya" Kata Hiroki.

mendengar itu tiba-tiba mata Tsukasa menjadi mendung, Hiroki mengumpat kepada dirinya.

"Aku tidak merasa cantik dan indah seperti itu, Hiroki" Tsukasa meremas selimut Hiroki. "Jika aku cantik, seharusnya aku dibutuhkan tanpa harus bekerja keras menjadi berguna bukan?"

"Tsukasa-"

"Hidupku bagaikan sebuah alat, jika aku tidak berguna atau rusak, aku akan dibuang. Aku bukanlah permata atau berlian indah yang selalu dilihat tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak secantik dan seindah itu"

"Maka itulah aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku berusaha menjadi barang berguna bagi agensi supaya aku bisa terus hidup, supaya aku bisa hidup denganmu, Hiroki"

Mulut Hiroki tidak bisa berkata ketika mendengar Tsukasa bercerita tentang hidupnya. Dia paling lemah dengan hal hal sedih yang berkaitan dengan Tsukasa.

"Aku dibesarkan untuk dijual organnya. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang diriku yang dulu. Beruntung aku ditolong oleh Hayashi-san, sehingga aku bisa seperti ini. Dari awal aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan, tetapi karena aku mempunyai kemampuan image ini, agensi pun membiarkanku hidup. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa sebebas itu, aku selalu diperlakukan sebagai alat. Beda dengan Hiroki yang emang kucari dan kubutuhkan" 

"Tsuka-"

"Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah disukai oleh seseorang. Aku menyukai Hayashi-san tetapi dia meninggalkanku. Sejak itu aku takut menyukai seseorang lagi. Dan yah aku ini tidak menarik, tidak ada yang suka padaku karena aku tidak seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Bermake up, hangout bersama teman, menggunakan gaun indah, kencan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu karena tidak ada waktu"

"Ada ko"

"Apa Hiroki?"

Hiroki menatap mata Tsukasa, "Ada yang menyukaimu"

Mendengar perkataan Hiroki, Tsukasa tertawa. "Mustahil, tidak ada pasti, kau pasti hanya ingin menghiburku kan, Hiroki? Aku berterima kasih lho jika kau berniat menghiburku"

"Aku serius"

Alis Tsukasa terangkat sebelah, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pria lain kecuali untuk pekerjaan" 

"Lalu kau menganggapku apa? Aku juga pria tahu" 

Tsukasa memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Hiroki sedikit menjerit di dalam hatinya, "Hiroki itu spesial, Hiroki-"

Spesial katanya? Hiroki mau lebih! Dia sekarang tidak peduli dengan akibat jika dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tsukasa.

'ARGH AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!'

"Tsukasa ternyata bodoh ya"

Tsukasa mendadak diam mendengar Hiroki berkata seperti itu. Sedikit tidam terima dibilang bodoh oleh pemuds yang lebih muda darinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang Tsukasa itu bodoh, percuma kau pintar dalam hal strategi tapi peka saja tidak bisa" Kata Hiroki.

"Peka? Terhadap apa? Kepekaan kunci?" Okay sekarang Tsukasa seperti orang bodoh beneran.

Hiroki gemas kepada Tsukasa.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku akhir akhir ini bertingkah aneh?" Tanya Hiroki dengan nada santai. Padahal hatinya sudah menggebu-gebu. "Cobalah perhatikan galeriku, tingkahku, dan ucapanku"

Tsukasa terdiam begitu lama, berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas, tetapi dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas. Ada satu kemungkinan yang paling mendekati, menurutnya.

"Kau kangen jalan-jalan denganku?"

"YAAAAA TSUKASA BODOH!" Tsukasa kaget ketika Hiroki berteriak seperti itu. Sumpah.

"Tsukasa bodoh! kau tidak pernah peka dengan peraaanku dasar bodoh! bodoh! kau itu cantik dan indah untukku, Tsukasa bodoh! mau kau melakukan apapun kau tetap indah dimataku dasar bodoh! Kau membuat aku merasa sesak setiap kau mengacuhkanku, bodoh! Matamu membuatku tersipu makanya pipiku selalu memerah, dasar bodoh! Aku khawatir ketika kau jauh dariku, bagaimana kalau kenapa napa hah? Tsukasa bodoh bikin aku jatuh cinta, BODOH DASAR BODOH! TSUKASA BODOH"

"Hiroki, kau terlalu cepat"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!! AKU MAU PERGI SAJA" Hiroki pun lalu bangkit. Namun tangannya pun ditahan oleh Tsukasa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucap Tsukasa sambil berwajah sedih dan takut. Padahal Hiroki hanya ingin pergi ke bawah alias bercanda.

'Kami-sama, tasukete'

"Hiroki mau jalan-jalan kan? Tapi aku tidak ada waktu …" Sambil memegang tangan Hiroki, Tsukasa menunduk, lalu menatap Hiroki. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke puncakku?" 

Hiroki kaget mendengar perkataan Tsukasa. "Kau serius?"

"Serius, aku yakin Hiroki tidak akan menghancurkanku didalam puncakku kan?"

'mencintaimu saja aku takut apalagi menghancurkanmu' 

"Untuk apa aku menghancurkanmu juga" Kata Hiroki mendengus.

"Kalau begitu ayo" Tsukasa menarik Hiroki supaya dia tiduran. Dan Hiroki pun menurutinya.

Mereka melakukan sinkronisasi dengan berpegangan tangan dan menyatukan jidat mereka satu sama lain sambil tiduran.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Hiroki pun keluar duluan dari sungai. Matanya langsung dimanjakan dengan pemandangan indah dari puncaknya Tsukasa. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambutnya perlahan.

'Bukankah ini tempat yang bagus untuk menyatakan perasaannya?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tsukasa muncul setelahnya, menghampiri Hiroki yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi Hiroki, sekarang kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan" Hiroki lalu berjalan menuju hamparan bunga bunga kecil. Tsukasa bingung dengan maksud Hiroki, tetapi dia akan membiarkannya saja.

"Aku menunggu disini ya" Tsukasa duduk dipinggir sungai, sambil memainkan kakinya didalam sungai. 

Tsukasa mengingat dia pernah disini saat mereka masih kecil. Dulu Hiroki hanya bisa berbicara disini saja. Dia sering mengajaknya ke puncaknya dan ke bagian akuarium-kesukaan Hiroki-saat dia akan mengajarkan Hiroki.

Dulu juga begitu saat dia masih kecil dengan Hayashi-san.

Matanya melihat pantulannya di atas sungai yang jernih nan indah itu. Hanya sosok perempuan bermuka datar disana. Dia juga melihat pantulan Hiroki berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh Hiroki, kau sudah selesai-" 

Tsukasa terdiam saat melihat Hiroki memberikannya bunga kecil. Wajah pemuda itu menduduk ketutupan poninya, dan pipinya memerah. 

"Apa ini?"

Hiroki menarik nafasnya, "Tsukasa, aku mencintaimu"

Tsukasa merasa merinding mendengar kata 'mencintai' dari mulut Hiroki. Tak sadar pipinya juga memerah, bahkan lebih keliatan karena kulitnya yang putih. 

"Mencintaiku? Kenapa?"

"Setiap melihatmu, jantungku berdebar kencang. Setiap kau jauh dariku, aku cemas sampai aku merasa gila. Setiap kau mengacuhkanku, aku merasa sakit dihatiku. Mungkin ini aneh ya mendengar perkataan ini dari seseorang yang kau besarkan dari kecil. Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku anak, adik, atau pria, aku hanya ingin jujur saja dengan perasaanku"

"Hiroki …"

"Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini lama sekali, dan aku merasa sesak. Dan sekarang aku merasa lega sudah menyatakan perasaan ini. Mungkin sehabis ini aku akan merasa jijik padaku"

"Tidak, Hiroki, Aku-"

"Aku akan membuang bunga ini ke sungai. Jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, biarkan cintaku ini menghilang saja"

Hiroki baru saja ingin membuang Bunga, namun tangannya dicegah oleh Tsukasa.

"Jangan dibuang .. biar untukku saja" Tsukasa lalu mengambil bunganya dari tangan Hiroki. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan agensi"

"Hah?" Hiroki tidak mengerti kalimat Tsukasa yang terakhir.

"Sebenarnya agensi sangat menentang aku dan kamu memiliki hubungan. Katanya hubungan kita berbahaya buat agensi. Itulah kenapa aku berusaha acuh dan dingin. Tetapi sekarang aku tidak peduli. Hiroki punyaku, cinta Hiroki hanya untukku." 

"Lalu apa Tsukasa juga milikku?" Tanya Hiroki. 

Tsukasa tersentak, matanya membesar menatap Hiroki. Lalu keluar cairan bening dari manik violet itu. "Aku … milik ... Hiroki" 

"Iyaa, Aku milikmu, Tsukasa milikku" Hiroki menghapus air mata Tsukasa. 

"Perempuan cantik, indah, dan kuat ini harus menjadi milikku" Hiroki lalu mengambil bunga dari tangan Tsukasa, lalu menyelipkannya ke telinga Tsukasa. "Hanya aku yang mengerti Tsukasa daripada yang lain"

Melihat Tsukasa dengan bunga ditelinganya, membuat Hiroki ikut menangis karena saking bahagianya.

"UWAAA TSUKASAAAAAAAA" Dan pemuda itu menangis kencang sambil memeluk Tsukasa dengan erat. "AKU MENCINTAIMU SUNGGUH, AKU PEDULI PADAMU, hiks JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, TSUKASA BUKAN ALAT AGENSI, TSUKASA ADALAH TSUKASA hiks UWAAAA"

Mendengar perkataan Hiroki, Air mata Tsukasa kembali mengalir deras. Dia membalas memeluk Hiroki dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hiroki. Aku bersyukur dicintai olehmu"

Hiroki menatap wajah Tsukasa. "Benarkah?"

Lalu Tsukasa pun membelai pipi Hiroki yang basah karena tangisannya. Tersenyum kepada Hiroki. "Iyaa, Hiroki"

Mendengar itu, Hiroki langsung mencium bibir Tsukasa untuk pertama kalinya. Tsukasa awalnya sempat kaget, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menutup matanya. Keduanya saling memberikan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang lewat tautan tersebut.

Selama hidupnya, Tsukasa tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun, hanya Hiroki yang melakukannya. Dan hanya Hiroki yang boleh melakukan itu padanya.

Setelah mereka berdua puas, keduanya pun tiduran diatas rumput, menikmati keindahan puncak Tsukasa dan anginnya. Tangan mereka saling berpegangan.

"Ne, Tsukasa, suatu saat kita akan lari dari agensi" 

Tsukasa mendengar hal itu terkesan mustahil, tetapi dia diam saja, dia lelah sehabis menangis karena bahagia. "Untuk apa lari?"

"Tentu saja untuk menikah dan memiliki kehidupan normal, aku ingin menjadi suamimu"

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menikahiku dan aku sudah tua nantinya" 

"Aku tidak peduli, bagiku kau akan cantik selamanya" Kata Hiroki yakin, "Kalau begitu tunggu aku menjadi dewasa"

"Ini terdengar mustahil, tapi aku akan tunggu saat itu. Saat kita menikah dan menjadi suami istri. Saat sudah dewasa nanti, kau harus melamarku"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melamarmu"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bagaikan tidak ada beban didunia nyata mereka. Biarkan mereka bahagia didunianya sendiri.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Hiroki, jangan lupa untuk kasih makan ikannya, kau juga jangan lupa makan"

"Seharusnya kalimat terakhir adalah kalimatku" 

Tsukasa memakai high heelsnya, Hiroki dibelakang memandang Tsukasa dengan tatapan tidak rela, tetapi harus rela.

"Janji kepadaku kau tidak sinkronisasi dengan Satoru, dan juga jaga dirimu"

Tsukasa memeluk Hiroki yang memakai celemek. Menenangkannya, "Aku janji" Lalu Tsukasa pun mengecup bibir Hiroki sekilas.

"Katsuragi sudah ada didepan" Kata Tsukasa.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke depan" Tsukasa pun mengiyakan permintaan Hiroki.

Katsuragi yang sudah menunggu didepan toko sambil merokok menatap aneh Hiroki dan Tsukasa.

"Apa ini? Suami mengantarkan istrinya sebelum kerja?" Ejek Katsuragi. Ini karena Tsukasa memakai pakaian rapi sedangkan Hiroki hanya kaos celana pendek dan juga celemek.

"Berisik kau Katsuragi" Balas Hiroki ketus. Tentu saja Katsuragi hanya berdecak lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ittekimasu, Hiroki" Ucap Tsukasa sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

"Itterashai, Tsukasa"

Lalu mobil hitam itu pun melaju, Hiroki menatap mobil itu sampai menghilang dipertigaan. Tangannya mengepal di dalam saku celemek, bersumpah akan membawa kabur Tsukasa dari agensi bagaimana pun caranya.

Yang penting dia dan Tsukasa bisa hidup bahagia, hanya berdua.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Tumben kau pakai bunga di telingamu, ada apa ini? Kepalamu terbentur kah?" Tanya Katsuragi kepada Tsukasa. 

"Diam Katsuragi, aku sedang mencoba merasa cantik"

"Dari dulu kau memang cantik, kaunya saja yang denial, cih" 

"Daripada kau mengomentariku, lebih baik kita bicarakan pekerjaan kita selanjutnya atau aku akan membuatmu muntah sekarang juga"

"… baik"

Tsukasa pikir pasti bunga ini kerjaan Hiroki, tetapi tak masalah. Dia sudah bilang hanya Hiroki yang boleh melakukan ini padanya.

Ya, hanya kepadanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Gomen kalau tidak seindah namanya/?
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DELAI💞 WISH YOU ALL THE BEST🎉🎉
> 
> LOVE YOU💞


End file.
